Agent of the Empire
by TheDarthKnightReturns
Summary: This is the first act of the story of Oberon Khan, a Mandalorian ISB Agent. This is his journey through the ranks,from the Empire's peak to its fall. In this act, he faces off against the Corellian Resistance and then hunts down his first jedi
1. The Introduction

**10 Years B.B.Y.**

 **The Core Worlds**

 **Corellia System**

 **Aboard the Bridge of Imperial 1-class Star Destroyer** _ **Intelligence**_

A lone figure stood at the bridge of the ISD _Intelligence_. While the Officers in the pit immersed themselves in their work, Agent Oberon Khan of the ISB found himself admiring the depths of space through the wide viewports. To his left, the billions of stars, shining like spotlights in the dark and to his lower right, the planet Corellia, with its blue seas and green jungles outstanding in the vast black ocean of space. Hailing from Mandalore, in the ruthless Outer rim, Khan hadn't visited many planets in his childhood and despite having served for 4 years, the astonishment of visiting new worlds had yet to fade away.

"If you've finished sightseeing Agent," Admiral Sterlin, an older by-the-book imperial, retorted as she stood at the back of the bridge," We have work to do before we leave the system." Reluctantly, Agent Khan turned away from the viewport and joined Sterlin at the back of the bridge. "You know, one of the reasons I enlisted was to see the galaxy, Admiral." He remarked as the blast doors slid upon, revealing a holographic imaging table, on which the Corellia's capital, Coronet City, was displayed. The admiral sighed as she and Khan stood around the table." And when we are done with our mission you can get back to it; Now let's get down to business. Last week, an Imperial Convoy was ambushed at Diadem Square by rebels. There were several casualties on our side but our main concern is what was stolen. The convoy was transporting munitions and we believe that is why it was targeted." During this, she changes the hologram to security footage of the attack. "Is it safe to presume these rebels are connected to the Corellian Resistance?" Khan asked as he focused on the security feed." Most likely. That is why Minister Dulius has requested the ISB's assistance. They believe the Resistance is planning something big and we need to stop their plans and dismantle their rebellion before they have a chance to strike." Sterlin answered, then paused, waiting for Khan's reaction. "You can assure Minister Dulius that Order and safety will be restored to Corellia before these rebels can try one of their plots." The Agent smugly said. "You can tell him yourself, I have a shuttle being prepared to take you to meet him as we speak." The Admiral replied, as she returned to the bridge, blast doors sliding closed behind her.

10 minutes later, Khan arrived in his quarters, to prepare for his mission. The room was bare, apart from a bed, a desk and a storage crate. Almost tripping over a MSE-6 repair droid as he entered, The Agent opened his crate, retrieving an E-11 Blaster rifle, a DH-17 Blaster Pistol and a standard issue ISB combat helmet. Placing the blasters in their holsters, He paused while holding the helmet, before reaching back in the cupboard and taking out an object wrapped in cloth. Khan took a seat on the bed, placing the ISB helmet beside him. " If only you had thought twice about rebelling, dad." He said aloud, unwrapping the object, revealing a Mandalorian helmet, in the blue and black colours of Death watch." Although, if you were around for the past 10 years, I probably would't have joined the Empire." Khan mused, holding the helmet up to his face and admiring it. "Excuse me sir," an Imperial officer stood at the door of the quarters," but your shuttle is ready." Khan, startled, quickly wrapped up the Mandalorian helmet and put it back in the cupboard. Picking up his ISB helmet, he exited the quarters, moving past the officer and down the corridor towards the hanger, before stopping and calling back." Officer, I would appreciate it if you kept what you saw to yourself. I'd like to keep my family history on the quiet side." Khan said, giving the officer an icy glare before continuing to walk down the corridor. The officer stood, confused, before deciding to get back to work, thinking that he should probably listen to his superior's advice.


	2. The Investigation

**10 Years B.B.Y**

 **The Core Worlds**

 **Corellia System**

 **Corellia**

 **Coronet City Imperial Garrison**

A squad of Stormtroopers stood to attention at the landing pad of the City Garrison. Standing in the middle of the platoon was Minister Durius, a short, plump Corellian who- along with most residents of the Core Worlds- had a distinct upper class accent and looked down on most others. As the Corellian Minister for security, he was having a rough week dealing with the fallout of the Convoy ambush. After no success catching the perpetrators, He had requested the assistance of the Imperial Security Bureau and was now awaiting the arrival of the ISB Agent assigned to the case.

A _Sentinel_ class Landing Craft made its way towards the landing pad, and after hovering above it, it landed with a thud. The ramp swung open and out came Agent Oberon Khan. "Is this some kind of Joke!?" Durius angrily sneered, a frown spreading across his face," I request assistance from the ISB to take down the Corellian Resistance and they send some rookie!" Agent Khan sighed as he walked down the ramp," It's a pleasure to meet you too, Minister, but I graduated top of my class at the academy, and I can guarantee I'm more experienced than any of your men here."" I'll believe that when I see it, Agent Khan, now what is your plan of action." The Minister replied, clearly disgruntled at being answered back to." I would like to investigate Diadem Square, because I am positive these rebels had help pulling this off." Khan explained as he walked pass the Minister, entering the Garrison…

* * *

 **Diadem Square**

 **The following day**

Security in the Square following the ambush had skyrocketed. Two Imperial Troop Transports were parked at opposite corners of the square, with a platoon of Stormtroopers carrying out stop and searches on civilians. An AT-DP stood towering over the square, its _Maad-38_ heavy laser cannon protruding out into the square. Agent Khan sat on a bench in the middle of the square, methodically searching through the security footage of the attack on his holoprojector. Occasionally, he would glance up, and see a Parent and their child uncomfortably walk pass the intimidating AT-DP or see an elderly citizen being searched by Stormtroopers. His mind flashed back to the aftermath of the Siege of Mandalore and how his people reacted to a heavy military presence. Seeing the agent momentarily distracted, a Stormtrooper Commander seized his chance to question his orders." Sir, We've been searching people ever since the attack, what makes you think that we'll still find something?" Khan ignores him for a minute before grinning and standing up, dusting of his grey Imperial uniform as he does so. "Because I believe the rebels hid the munitions to retrieve them at a later- "The Agent is interrupted midsentence by the sound of an explosion, and speeders flying out of a nearby building." It's the Resistance!" cried the Commander before a laser flew into his chest silencing him. As civilians ran screaming as the square erupted in blaster fire, the AT-DP turned to pursue the speeder bikes, firing its heavy cannon repeatedly, successfully causing one rebel to crash. Noticing the AT-DP, the rebel leader threw a thermal detonator, which explodes in the AT-DP, sending it falling to the ground. In the chaos, Agent Khan ran over to the crashed speeder bike, pulling off the deceased rebel and detaching the munitions crate before jumping on to the bike and pursuing the rebels.

They ducked and dived through the streets of the city before one rebel noticed their pursuer, calling out and firing her DL-18 blaster pistol back at Khan's speeder. Khan grunted, swerving to avoid the incoming blaster fire, pulling his DH-17 out to return fire. As the high speed chase went under way, an Imperial Troop Transport suddenly pulled out into the street, cutting Khan off from his pursuit. An Imperial Officer opened the hatch, staring puzzled at Agent Khan. "Sir, what are you doing- "" Get after those Speeders!" Khan yelled as he reversed and navigated around the Transport. Khan kept his distance from the speeders, with the transport slowly hovering behind him, struggling to keep up. Eventually, the rebels pulled in to the City Docks, where a UT-60D Transport awaited them. Khan pulled his speeder up outside, disembarking the speeder and taking cover by the entrance. " Any trouble? The Rebel pilot asked, to which the rebel leader replied," We got out the square no problem, but we got pursued by an ISB Agent but we lost him." The pilot looked around nervously," Damn, well let's get these crates on board the U-wing before they find us." As the rebel finished, The Imperial Transport pulled up outside, noisily alerting the Rebels." Imperials! Let's get out of- "yelled the Rebel pilot, as Khan fired his DH-17 into the Pilot's chest, sending him flying into a munitions crate. "Stand down!" Khan commanded as he dodged a blast from the rebel with a DL-18, who was subsequently shot by a Stormtrooper. The remaining 2 rebels, seeing they were outgunned, lay their weapons on the ground. "Now," Khan said to the Rebel Leader as he kicked the blaster away," are you going to tell me where your base is, or am I going to have to use the IT-0?"


	3. The Assualt

**Please Leave a review, it would be very much appreciated**

 **Next Chapter- The Inquisitor**

* * *

 **10 Years B.B.Y**

 **The Core Worlds**

 **Corellian System**

 **Corellia**

 **Above the Corellian Resistance Base**

"Incoming Heavy Fire! Brace Yourselves!" cried the Imperial Pilot, as the _Sentinel_ class landing craft took another hit from rebel RZ-1 A-wing Interceptors. "TIE Fighters, re-converge on transport, we need an escort!" Agent Khan shouted into his comlink, as another A-wing fired on the transport." Roger that ISB-018, TIEs 11 and 13 moving to escort," crackled the voice of Admiral Sterlin over the comlink, as a TIE/LN Starfighter roared in front of the shuttle, firing its twin L-s1 cannons on the A-Wing, causing in to explode, its debris bouncing off the landing craft's white hull. The distinctive sound of the L-s1s came from behind, as TIE 13 took out another rebel Starfighter." Transport, you are clear to land." The voice of Sterlin came through the comlink again, and with this reassurance the pilot landed the shuttle in a forest clearing.

Thanks to the capture and interrogation of 2 rebel agents, The Empire had discovered the Corellian Resistance had set up base in a ruined temple at Corellia's Equator. Agent Khan had decided the best plan of action was to initiate a ground assault. As the boarding ramp of the Landing Craft lowered, a Scout trooper approached Agent Khan and his Stormtrooper escort." Sir, we have the Resistance base surrounded, with 3 AT-ATs approaching the southern entrance as we speak. The men are in place, awaiting your command to begin the final assault."" Good work, Sergeant, now let's go ahead with the final push." Khan replied, taking his E-11 rifle out of its holster as he speaks." Let's move out, men!"

"Hold your ground men!" yelled a rebel commander, as the full force of the Imperial army laid its might down on the Corellian Resistance. They had dug trenches and set up defences at the temple entrance. There was a large amount of Resistance soldiers but their numbers were dwindling quickly. "There's too many of them!" cried another Rebel, before fire from the heavy cannon of an All-Terrain Armoured Transport annihilated him and several other rebels. "Push forward men!" commanded Agent Khan, firing at the Rebel commander before ducking, the blaster fire missing him, hitting the Stormtrooper next to him receiving it instead, falling back limp. Grunting, Khan checked for a pulse, finding none. He takes a thermal detonator out, yelling "GRENADE!" before throwing into the rebel trench, clearing most of the Rebels out of the trench. "Make your way to the Hanger!" Khan shouts before jumping over cover and firing his E-11 at the last rebels, sending them falling as they attempt to retreat back within the temple.

Within the hanger a GR-75 Medium Transport was parked, being loaded with supplies by Resistance Soldiers as quickly as physically possible. "Get those supplies on board, The Imperials have breached the walls, we need to get out of here NOW," Ordered the Resistance General, a tall Besalisk, carrying a DL-44 in each of his 4 arms." They're here!" shouted a young rebel soldier as she sprinted towards the transport, being shot by a Stormtrooper as they poured into the hanger." Take off!" commanded the General, repeatedly firing into the squad of Stormtroopers, alongside him any rebel brave-or stupid- enough to sacrifice themselves. Agent Khan ducked into cover behind a supply crate, however several Stormtroopers weren't wise enough to do, being struck down. The GR-75slowly began taking off, slowly making its way out the hanger.

"Incoming GH-17 transport Admiral, don't let it escape." Khan yelled into his comlink." All TIEs, focus fire on that Transport," the comlink barked back at him. The Transport had barely made it into the air before TIE fighters converged on it, sending it plummeting back down again, exploding as it hit the ground." NOOOOO!" cried the Besalisk General, turning to watch the GR-75 fall to the ground, being hit in the back by a laser from Khan's E-11. Without the general and with their only hope dashed, the remaining Resistance Soldiers surrendered, having no reason to fight to the death. When the blaster fire stopped Khan ran over to the general, turning his body over to him, only to find him still breathing." It's over General," He remarked, crouching next to the General," Your Resistance is in tatters. Now tell me, are there any remaining rebels?" The General simply laughs," They sent ISB after us. I'm honoured our little Resistance received so much attention. Perhaps you predicted we were going to storm the Imperial Garrison." He begins coughing, blood trickling from his mouth as he does so." You didn't answer my question." Khan said sternly." You're pretty young too, how old are you? 19? 20? Though I suppose the Empire likes to get them young." The General remarks, as Khan frowns "Answer The Question, General" Khan said angrily. The General sighs," There will always be Resistance, as long as the Empire's tyranny conquers the galaxy. As long as there is the chance of freedom. . The. Republic." The General splutters out has he takes his final breath.

As the Empire began clearing out the Resistance base, A _Sentinel_ class landing craft flew into the hanger, and landed, its boarding ramp lowering, revealing Minister Durius." Congratulations, Agent Khan, I never doubted your ability and as a result, we've put the Corellian Resistance in its grave once and for all." The Minister smiled as he walked down the ramp." Don't flatter yourself Minister," Khan said back, before turning to the Scout Trooper Sergeant," Get these Rebel prisoners on board."" Yes, Sir," the Sergeant replied," Let's go!" He shouted, gesturing with his blaster towards the prisoners. Khan turned back to the Minister, only to hear his Holoprojector beeping. He turned it on, a small blue projection of Admiral Sterlin lighting up his face." Good work Agent, the mission is a complete success. Colonel Yularen is awaiting your arrival on the _Intelligence_ to give you your next assignment."" I will arrive shortly, Admiral." Khan replied, before boarding the Landing Craft.


	4. The Inquisitor

**A few notes**

 **I have checked, and there is no evidence to suggest Eeth koth dies during order 66, he completely dissapears during the Clone wars**

 **The First Sister referenced by Colonel Yularen is intended to be Barris Offee**

 **The cruiser above Ryloth is the same as in the Star Wars Rebels episode** ** _Homecoming_**

 **Please leave a Review 8)**

* * *

 **10 B.B.Y.**

 **Hyperspace**

 **En route to the Ryloth System**

 **Aboard the Bridge of Imperial 1-class Star Destroyer** _ **Intelligence**_

"In light of your recent success with the Corellian Resistance," Colonel Yularen began, his blue projection illuminating the faces of Agent Khan and Admiral Sterlin, and the bridge of the _Intelligence_." We have decided that your skills are required in dealing with a more extreme threat. As you know, The Imperial Survey Corps are currently attempting to map Wild Space. While investigating the planet Teth, a squad was attacked and killed. Luckily, a Probe droid managed record the event before being destroyed." Yularen takes a step back, allowing a projection of the attack to take up most of the projection. It shows a small group of Imperial Officers and Stormtroopers, who are suddenly ambushed by a male Zabrak, with long black hair, wearing distinct Jedi robes." We believe this individual to be the Jedi Master Eeth Koth, who disappeared shortly before the end of the Clone Wars. After their attempted assassination of Emperor Palpatine, back then Supreme Chancellor, all Jedi were outlawed and Koth is no exception, and as a former jedi council member, is a greater danger than usual." After waiting to see if the Colonel was finished, Khan spoke up," With all due respect Colonel, wouldn't this task be better suited to Lord Vader? If the Jedi is as big a threat as you say, I don't think we have the manpower to take him out." Yularen turned to directly face Khan." That is why you are to rendezvous with an Inquisitor over Ryloth. The Second Brother is one of the Inquisitorius' most senior operatives, bested only by the Grand Inquisitor and the First Sister, and of course Lord Vader himself. Good Luck on your mission and happy hunting." The Colonel concluded, before turning off the projection." An Inquisitor on my ship? I'm honoured." Admiral Sterlin remarked sarcastically. "Not a fan of the Inquisitorius?" Khan asked, as the two of them walked down the bridge. "Not Particularly. I believe that all believers in the Force should be wiped out, regardless of the colour of their blade. It's an ancient religion that has caused enough trouble for the galaxy as it is." She answered. "Well, I wouldn't say that within earshot of Vader." Khan advised, his mind drifting to Darth Maul, the Sith Lord who seized power on Mandalore when he was a child. His mind distracted, he stared away into the entrancing blue tunnel of hyperspace.

* * *

 **The Outer Rim**

 **Ryloth System**

 **Above Ryloth**

As the _Intelligence_ jumped out of hyper speed, Khan eyes were drawn to the _Quasar Fire_ -class cruiser-carrier orbiting the planet. "That's the future of the Empire," Sterlin confidently stated, noticing Khans interest." They have a squadron of TIE Bombers on board, which they use to attack the _Free Ryloth_ movement. Minimal Imperial Casualties and Maximum Efficiency."" And maximum civilian casualties, Admiral." Khan mused, as a shuttle launched out one of carrier's many hangers. 20 minutes later, the craft glided into _Intelligence's_ main hanger. Both Sterlin and Khan stood awaiting the Inquisitor's arrival in the turbolift.

As the doors slid open, the entire bridge crew stopped and stared and at the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor was a Kel Dor, but under the Inquisitorial uniform and helmet, the only clues were the breathing apparatus and four fingered hands." Agent. Admiral. I presume Yularen has briefed you of our mission." The Inquisitor said in deep, chilling voice, as he walked down the bridge." Uh, yes, We're hunting down a Jedi, Eeth Koth, who has been hiding out in Wild Space, on the planet Teth." Sterlin replied." I didn't ask for an explanation Admiral. Agent Khan, is this your first time dealing with a Jedi?" Khan was startled by the question," I'm afraid not Sir, but I've studied several during- "The Inquisitor held up a hand, interrupting Khan," I don't care. It doesn't matter how many Rebellions you've stopped. It doesn't matter how many Jedi you've read about. Fighting a Jedi, a Jedi Master at that, is another level entirely. There is nothing that can prepare you for it." The Inquisitor snarled at Khan, before sighing and turning away to look out the viewport, crossing his arms." Admiral, make the jump to hyper space." Khan ordered, deflated by the berating he had received.


	5. The Jedi

**This is the final chapter of the first act**

 **The next act will take place 5 B.B.Y. onwards and see Khan take on the Rebel Alliance**

 **Please Review and look out for Agent of the Empire:Act 2 8)**

* * *

 **Wild Space**

 **Teth System**

 **Orbiting the Planet Teth**

 **Hanger of Imperial 1-class Star Destroyer** _ **Intelligence**_

"And then we break into 2 teams. One led by me, the other led by the Inquisitor." Agent Khan barked at the assembly of 20 Stormtroopers in front of him." Once we find and eliminate the target, our Evac will come and pick up. I cannot stress the danger of this mission enough. We are dealing with a Jedi Master, and I want everyone to make it back in one piece as much as you guys do." He concluded, spotting the cloaked Inquisitor make his way towards him. _I'll show you my military expertise is good for something_ , he thought. "Now that he is here, we can begin. Let's go, Men!" He shouted, cueing the Stormtroopers to march into the awaiting _Sentinel_ -class Landing Craft. "You and your cannon fodder better not get in my way." The Kel Dor Inquisitor growled, taking his seat inside the craft." I can assure you Inquisitor, I handpicked the members of this strike force myself, they won't let you down." Khan confidently stated as he clambered into his seat, the spacecraft taking off as he does so.

 **Teth**

 **Abandoned B'omarr Monastery**

The Landing Craft landed in the monastery's main courtyard, despite Khan's objections." And now the Jedi is expecting us." Khan remarked, as the Imperials noisily disembarked from the shuttle. "Ah my dear Agent, nobody expects the Imperial Inquisitorius." The Second Brother replied, drawing the distinctive double bladed lightsaber of an Inquisitor. Khan pulled out his E-11, doubting the Inquisitor's confidence, as he watched the shuttle return to the _Intelligence_ to refuel" Perhaps. Squad one, you will be sweeping the left side of the monastery, Squad 2, we'll be taking the right side of the building. Remember, our chief weapon is the element of surprise. Good Luck." _We'll need it_ , Khan thought, as he lead his squad towards the right hand entrance.

After 5 minutes treading through the darkened corridors, the ground shook causing a young Private to fire his E-11. "Hold your fire!" hissed Khan as his comlink crackled on." We've engaged the Jedi-Multiple wounded- Inquisitor has broken off in pursuit- We need to regroup!" came the panicked voice of a Stormtrooper Sergeant." Damn it! Alright Sergeant, We're going to rendezvous with you in the main hall of the monastery. Do you copy?"" Uh, we copy, we'll see you soon Sir." The sergeant replied. "Let's move!" shouted Khan, as his squad began running towards the main hall. An ear-splitting scream came just as the squad turned the last corner.

A Rancor, specifically of the jungle subspecies, stood in the hall, towering over the remaining Stormtroopers of Squad 1, one of which was being torn in two by the beast's jaws." FIRE AT WILL! "yelled Agent Khan, as a flurry of Blaster Fire erupted in the hall. The Rancor turned towards them, dropping the remnants of its recent victim as it plodded across the room, scattering the troopers as they dived out of the way. The Rancor swiped its arm, its claw catching a slow lieutenant on the back, knocking him onto the floor, screeching as the Monster grabbed him. As the Rancor opened its great Jaw, a small beeping grey sphere flew into its mouth, coming from the direction of Agent Khan. There was a large explosion, causing internal organs and blood to fly everywhere, staining the pristine white armour of the Stormtroopers, as the great beast fell to the floor.

"Lieutenant, are you alright?" Khan asked the injured trooper, as he dragged him out from under the Rancor's corpse. "I will be Sir" the trooper replied, picking up his DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle and using it as a crutch. The Stormtrooper Sergeant from squad 1 walked over to Agent Khan." Sir, we need to get our wounded out of here, we have no chance of- Look Out!" He yelled, shoving Khan out of the way, as the green blade of an Iridonian Zabrak impaled him." Jedi!" shouted the Lieutenant before the body of the deceased Sergeant was flung into him, knocking him out. "Leave while you still can." Jedi Master Eeth Koth grumbled at the remaining Stormtroopers." I won't warn you twice." He said, assuming a defensive stance with his Lightsaber. _Uh Oh_ was Agent Khan`s initial had no idea where the Inquisitor was, and even though the remaining 14 Stormtroopers had their Blasters trained on the Jedi Master, he wasn't sure if they could take him. Out of the corner of his eye, Khan noticed the cloaked figure of the Second Brother crouching on the rafters. The Inquisitor caught his eye, nodding and activating his red blade and leaping down. Unfortunately, Eeth Koth sensed the Inquisitor's arrival, flipping out of the way before the Inquisitor could strike." Supressing Fire!" Khan ordered as the Jedi and Inquisitor locked blades." You can't escape me, Jedi!" The Inquisitor exclaimed, twirling his blade around, attempting to break the older Jedi's stance. "It's not too late for you, Youngling." Eeth Koth remarked as he expertly parried each of the Inquisitor's strikes with his Green Lightsaber," Turn your back on the Dark Side and re-join the Light!" He said, before flipping over the Inquisitor and force pushing Agent Khan and the Stormtroopers backwards, disarming them all.

" Do not preach your dead religion to me, old man." The Inquisitor angrily said back, activating his lightsaber's spinning mechanism as he leaped towards the Zabrak, repeatedly hitting Koth's blade pushing him backwards. Agent Khan, recovering after being knocked backwards, watched the fight, noticing the Jedi now had is back to him." You should be ashamed of yourself Padawan." Eeth Koth replied, grimacing as he struggled to deflect each of the Inquisitor's heavy blows." You and your fellow Inquisitors are a disgrace to – AgGgh!" The Jedi flinched in pain, as Khan fired his DH-17 into the Jedi Master's back. He turned around, staring into Khan's eyes with a look full of terror, before a red blade ruptured the Jedi Master's chest." Now rest along with your order." The Inquisitor whispered, along Koth to slump to the floor dead. "Admiral, we need an Immediate Med Evac." Khan said into his comlink as the Inquisitor picked up the fallen Jedi's blade.

 **Hyperspace**

 **En route to Imperial Center**

 **Aboard the Bridge of Imperial 1-class Star Destroyer** _ **Intelligence**_

"Congratulations on a successful mission, Agent Khan" Admiral Sterlin commented as The Agent stood leaning at the back of the bridge." Indeed, It's not every day you get to hunt down a Jedi Master, and a Council member at that. I'd bet the boys back at the academy are jealous now." He replied, gesturing towards the Inquisitor walking down the bridge." I require the services of your communications room" The Inquisitor demanded, before walking past Sterlin, the Blast doors sliding shut behind him. Sterlin gave Khan a look before going to the front of the bridge. Khan stayed where he was, his mind drifting to Koth's statement about the Inquisitor. _Was he telling the truth when he was saying the Inquisitor was a Jedi Padawan? And what did that mean about the other Inquisitors?_ He thought, before a loud, deep breath coming from the other side of the blast door.

" Inquisitor. Has your mission been a success?" the distinct voice of Darth Vader stated." Yes, my lord. The Jedi Eeth Koth has been eliminated." The Inquisitor replied, his voice sounding smaller and more intimidated than it had previous." Very Good. It is imperative that all remaining Jedi are destroyed and with Koth's downfall, we are one step closer to our ultimate goal." Khan focused back on Koth's words. _If the Inquisitors are comprised of Jedi and Padawans, Who was Darth Vader?"_


End file.
